Despite a number of efforts by researchers and policy makers to address the unequal burden in health and illness experienced by ethnic and racial minorities in the U.S., disparities have remained persistent (IOM, 2012). Increased involvement of well- prepared nurse and social work scientists from underrepresented groups in generating knowledge aimed at addressing health disparities and improving health care access and quality is critical to these ongoing efforts. The overall goal of this three-year UM Social Work/Nursing (UMSW/N) Bridges to the Doctoral Program grant renewal application is to continue to develop and strengthen an already well-established program with a successful record of transitioning master's level social work and nursing students from selected underrepresented populations into Ph.D. degree granting institutions emphasizing health disparities research. To accomplish this goal, we will build on and expand aims of the UMSW/N Bridges to the Doctoral Program (02/2010 through 08/2013) and its proven partnership with California State University-Los Angeles (CSULA), a Hispanic-Serving Institution. Specifically, we will recruit, enroll, and graduate 8 master's level social work and nursing students. All 8 students will complete a Summer Research Program in residence at the University of Michigan, conduct health disparities research, and prepare competitive applications to PhD programs. All 8 students will apply to research intensive PhD programs in social work or nursing; a minimum of 6 students will transition to these programs. Additionally, we will strengthen and expand our partnership with CSULA through building institutional and research capacity in three areas: 1) cutting-edge health disparities research; 2) use and analysis of archival data on health disparities; and 3) mentoring of graduate students for the PhD career. Bridges graduates will be tracked for 10 years to document the success of the Bridges program in increasing the pool of behavioral and social scientists from underrepresented groups holding PhD degrees in social work and nursing and conducting research on health disparities.